Past Memories
by AngelHalo228
Summary: 23 year old Cara Summers and her 8 year old kids, Laddie and Denahei move to Santa Carla for a fresh star. What happens if it's not so fresh, when memories come back to haunt her.
1. Dwayne

**23 year old, Cara Rhys Summers stood at the edge of the boardwalk in Santa Carla, her new found home. Her two eight year old children, Denahei and Laddie were off at the carousel, having a good time.**

**When they moved she had promised them more freedom, what better place to do it then the board walk. She was an ex-punk, because the moment she had had the kids everything had changed, though she still kept her punk style that Denahei and Laddie had inherited. **

**She wore ripped black skinny jeans, black singlet, black leather jacket and black combat boots. Her waist length blood red hair was loose and her green eyes were surrounded in eyeliner.**

**Her backpack was filled to the top with groceries. Now all she had to do was wait by her meeting place for the kids. Finally Laddie showed up trailing behind a very persistent Denahei. **

**But they weren't alone. A few meters behind them were a gang of four bikers. **

**The obvious leader had on a black trench coat, a black t-shirt and black leather pants. He had spiky platinum blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.**

**The one on the right was tall and broad, with shoulder length shaggy brown hair and huge black eyes. He wore a brown jacket and black leather pants, with no top on.**

**The shortest one in the group wore a white wife beater, that was cut off above the bellybutton, a orange jacket that had heaps of things tied and hanging off of it and, brown leather pants. He had curly blonde hair and dark blue eyes.**

**The wildest looking one had long wild blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a fishnet t-shirt, black leather jacket and white tight leather pants.**

**They were all incredibly handsome though, her eyes kept flicking back to the brunette. He was so familiar, and then it hit her, as Laddie and Denahei stepped right in front of him.**

"**Oh, my god. Dwayne?" And saying that she blacked out.**


	2. Marko smells like sugar?

**When she awoke, Cara found herself to be in a cave, ****on a bed, with Laddie and Denahei along side her, stretching her legs out her mind flooded with what had happened before she had blanked out.**

**Sighing she gently pushed Laddie's brown hair out of his eyes, accidently waking him up. Rubbing his eyes, he blinked a few times before cuddling into Cara's stomach. **

**Leaning over him to check on Denahei, she saw that Denahei was no longer there. Panicking, she grabbed Laddie, cradling him to her chest before rushing off the bed and into what looked to be a foyer.**

**She could see the four bikers from last night and in the lap of the small blonde sat Denahei, happily chatting away. She looked up at her mother and grinned cheekily before whispering in the blonde's ear. He smirked and lowered her to the ground.**

**She ran over to Cara, laughing in joy. Then her faced creased into a frown as she saw the confusion on her mothers face. "Mum, what's wrong? Laddie stop being a baby and get down, your eight for Christ sake!"**

"**What are we doing here?" Cara whispered to her daughter.**

"**Mum don't you remember? Well you passed out when you saw Dwayne, so David instructed Marko and Paul to take us to the cave and for Dwayne to take you. Isn't it cool here?" Denahei gushed out in one breath her green eyes shining.**

"**Yes, its ni—Sweetie why do you smell like sugar?" Cara asked suddenly getting a very strong whiff of the stuff.**

**Denahei giggled, "Its Marko, he smells like sugar."**

"**Hello Cara." Said the chilling voice of Dwayne sending, shivers down her spine.**

"**Hi Dwayne." She replied, refusing to look him in the eye.**

"**I see you settled down after I left. How old are they?" **

"_**Laddie **_**and **_**Denahei **_**are eight. And I never settled back down."**

"**No, no, no! Mum said it wrong my name's Laddie Evan Johnson and she's Denahei Rhys Jonhson!"**

"**Wait, as in Dwayne **_**Evan Johnson?"**_


End file.
